ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Realm of Death
Plot In outer space, a Highbreed mother ship hovers. Inside, the Highbreed Supreme, Worzel, sits on his throne. Another Highbreed enters. (Worzel): Have you accomplished the mission? (Highbreed): Yes, sir. Vilgaxia is neutralized. (Worzel): And its inhabitats? (Highbreed): Most of them...escaped, sir. (Worzel): You are a disgrace to the Highbreed! (Highbreed): But sir- A mutant Galvanic Mechamorph crashes in. (Worzel): Who dares to interrupt the Highbreed Supreme? (Galvanic Mechamorph): I am Malware, and I'm taking over your operations. (Worzel): Says who? (Malware): Me. (Worzel): You are in no position to do so. (Malware): Then, I challenge you to a one-on-one battle for dominion. (Worzel): You, a puny lower breed, are challenging me, a superior being, to a battle? Ha! Malware shoots laser at Worzel, who smashes against the wall. Worzel then shoots darts at Malware, which easily passes through him. (Worzel): Impossible! Malware runs towards him and punches him repeatedly. (Worzel): You will pay! He kicks Malware across the face. (Malware): Oof! Malware shoots laser right into Worzel's chest eyes. (Worzel): Aah! Malware grabs him and swings him around, throwing him across the room to a wall. (Malware): Yield. (Worzel): N-Never! Malware runs towards him and punches him. Worzel falls to the ground unconscious. (Malware): I am now your superior. I now rule the Highbreed! A few Highbreed enter the room. (Malware): My first command is for you to bring me your servants, the DNAliens. (Highbreed 2): Yes, sir. Malware oozes a machine out of him. Minutes later, an army of DNAliens of different species enter the room. Malware presses a button on the machine, which fires a beam at DNAliens. Armor plates grow on them, and their eyes become red. The gold parts become silver. (Malware): Ha ha ha ha! Now, find Ben 23 and take his Omnitrix! Meanwhile at Mr. Gyro, Ben is giving a speech to the public. (Ben): To everyone here, I have a special announcement to make. Yesterday, another me, Ben 10, came to this timeline. He taught me that being a hero means I have to exact justice, not to necessarily be famous, and that's why I now promise to be a better hero, and more importantly, a better person. People clap and cheer. Tetrax and Sevenseven approach him. (Tetrax): You did a good thing, Ben. (Ben): Thanks, Tetrax. (Sevenseven): Adhki euhc rolv. (Ben): Dude, what did you say? (Tetrax): I think he wanted to congratulate you. Enhanced DNAliens burst in. People escape. (Ben): Evil monster hater aliens? It's so gyro time. As he is about to slam down on the Hero Watch, a DNAlien spits laser goo at it. The laser goo engulfs the entire Hero Watch. (Ben): Hey! My watch! The Hero Watch beeps and emits sparks, clearing a bit of goo. Tetrax and Sevenseven stand in front of Ben, protecting him from the DNAliens. (Ben): My Hero Watch isn't working! (Tetrax): Don't worry. We got this. Right, Sevenseven? (Sevenseven): Berde, jelk! (Tetrax): No, we don't. Tetrax punches a DNAlien. (Sevenseven): Lracvh, rufdegahaharte te te? (Tetrax): Yes, of course we have to. Sevenseven fires four rockets at three DNAliens. (Ben): C'mon, Hero Watch, work! A DNAlien chases him. Ben runs out of Mr. Gyro, looking at his Hero Watch. (Hero Watch): Systems corrupted and destroyed. Shut down initiated. The emblem turns grey. Ben runs further and turns to an alley, but the DNAlien doesn't notice and proceeds with finding Ben elsewhere. (Ben): My watch! Where's that tiny guy who made my Hero Watch? Ashmutt? Azmuck? Azmuth teleports in on Ben's left arm. (Azmuth): It's Azmuth, and I have noticed the damage done to the Omnitrix. (Ben): How? (Azmuth): I have recently decided to monitor your activities daily. (Ben): It's not my fault. (Azmuth): Surprisingly, I believe you. Well, I'm afraid this is goodbye to the Hero Watch, Ben Tennyson. Azmuth grabs the Hero Watch from Ben's left arm. (Ben): What? Why did you take it away from me? (Azmuth): You didn't let me finish. I'm going to present you with a new Omnitrix. Azmuth teleports out and comes back a few seconds later with a new Hero Watch. (Azmuth): Behold, the Ultimatrix. Ben's eyes widen. (Ben): Whoa. Thanks, Azmuth. Azmuth latches the Ultimatrix onto Ben's left wrist. (Azmuth): Wield this carefully, Ben Tennyson. He teleports out. (Ben): Here goes. He twists the dial. A few icons of new aliens appear on a holographic interface. (Ben): It's gonna take me a while to get used to this. He transforms. (Slime Guy): Slime Guy! Whoa! This seems...cool! He runs back to Mr. Gyro, where Tetrax is on the ground, covered with goo, and Sevenseven is punching a DNAlien. (Slime Guy): Everybody, freeze! (Sevenseven): Wyg ir kd? (Tetrax): I think it is. Ben, is that you? (Slime Guy): Yes. Now,time for a beatdown. Slime Guy runs towards a DNAlien, who spits laser at him, which passes him. (Slime Guy): Hee hee. That tickles. He punches a few DNAliens. One grabs Slime Guy's anti-gravity projector, pulling Slime Guy with it. (Slime Guy): Hey! Sevenseven shifts his hands into cannons and shoots missiles at the DNAlien with Slime Guy's anti-gravity projector. A few DNAliens jump on Slime Guy, who kicks a few off him. (Slime Guy): Hel-Help! Slime Guy struggles to push them, to no avail. (Slime Guy): I need to find out more about this guy's powers. Sevenseven shoots missiles at the goo trapping Tetrax, releasing him. (Tetrax): Ow! That hurt, you know. (Sevenseven): Uirwgl. Tetrax shoots crystals at the DNAliens, who fall down. They get up again and growl. (Slime Guy): We're outnumbered. He shapeshifts into a puddle and slithers towards a DNAlien, who repeatedly spits laser at Slime Guy, who backs away towards a wall, shapeshifting back to his original shape. (Tetrax): Try transforming into someone else! (Slime Guy): I can do that? He concentrates and transforms. (Charcoal Man): Charcoal Man! Finally, someone I recognize! He shoots fire at the DNAliens, who spit laser goo at the fire, running off. The laser goo and fire combine and explode, making Mr. Gyro crumble on Charcoal Man and co. In the Highbreed mother ship, Worzel is talking to Malware, who is sitting on the throne. (Worzel): The DNAliens have seemed to stall Tennyson, master. (Malware): Good. Send a group down to infiltrate a Plumbers' base and steal all the weapons. Worzel nods and walks away. Back at what's left of Mr. Gyro, Charcoal Man gets slowly gets up from under the debris. (Charcoal Man): Seriously? He removes the debris off of Tetrax and helps him get up. (Charcoal Man): Oh, man. I didn't get to kick those evil monster hater aliens. He reverts back to Ben as Sevenseven emerges from the debris. (Ben): I'm gonna go to the movies. He walks off. At Mount Rushmore, enhanced DNAliens and Techadon Robots are destroying the statue of the presidents with their laser goo and blasts. A DNAliens continuosly spits laser goo until he sees a roof underground. He calls out to the others in gibberish and they all enter through the hole. A Techadon smashes the roof, and they all enter the Plumbers' base. They start collecting weapons from everywhere. During that time, Ben and co are at Ben's headquarters (in his private room), with Ben playing a video game of himself. (Video Game Ben): Going Vomit Can! (Ben): It's Vomit Man! Seriously, it's third game based off me and they still mispronounce my aliens. They still call Feedback 'Plug Man', and they also thought Giant Manster was Giant Monster. Major Events *Ben, Tetrax, Sevenseven and Azmuth make their first reappearance. *The Highbreed, Malware and the DNAliens make their first appearance. *Mr. Gyro makes its first reappearance. *The Ultimatrix makes its first appearance. *Slime Guy and Charcoal Man make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) Villains *Highbreed (first appearance) **Worzel (first appearance) *Malware (first appearance) *DNAliens (first appearance) Aliens used *Slime Guy (first appearance) *Charcoal Man (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *The reason Azmuth could grab the Hero Watch with ease is because he is its creator. *Slime Guy is the first alien used in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Hero Generation Category:Pilot Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Series Premieres